gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai
Mistranslated name The name actually turns out to be "Gundam Delta Chi" or "Gundam δχ", where the mistranslation lies in the fact that "Chi" can be read as "Kai", "Kai" means custom/modified. -The Chronicles of Dav7d2 20:13, December 19, 2011 (UTC) So it's really MSN-001X Delta Gundam X?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 21:10, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Interesting, so that would make the Delta χ one of those Greek letter Anaheim Gundams. --Zeikfried 21:22, December 19, 2011 (UTC) At the end of the article is written that the greek letter Chi is pronounced "Kai", but it's wrong, olny japanese people do that. I tried two times to modify this mistake, and specify the correct pronounce of the greek letter, but I don't know why this modification was deleted, although I justified the reason of my modification. It's possible to correct this bullshit and specify what is the correct pronounce of χ in Greek?RaiseYourFlag (talk) 12:06, February 10, 2016 (UTC) * Because you're wrong. Here's from Wikipedia:Chi_(letter). Chi (uppercase Χ, lowercase χ; Greek: χῖ) is the 22nd letter of the Greek alphabet, pronounced /ˈkaɪ/ or /ˈkiː/ in English. Since the so-call "bullshit" in your head, you have to take it out by yourself. --My girlfriend is a loli. 13:03, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Have you ever studied Greek? Ancient or modern? The principal source of pronounce is the original spell... I know that is spontaneous to say "Kai" and english vocabulary report it, but it's wrong... Do you like when english words are pronounced in the wrong way? I think that is preferable the pronounce "Ki" like in Greek, because if you are saying something in Greek you have to say it in the right way. RaiseYourFlag (talk) 15:04, February 10, 2016 (UTC) * No, but the Wikipedia article say it is not wrong. The article is protected, so I trust it more than random guy like you. I actually hate it more when thing is not wrong but someone claim it is. You preference has nothing to does with this. --My girlfriend is a loli. 15:17, February 10, 2016 (UTC) I'm not a random guy and I know what I say. If you like "kai" you can keep it... RaiseYourFlag (talk) 15:54, February 10, 2016 (UTC) *Well, i think it is quite common to have the pronunciation of words in one language to be changed when spoken in another language (or even in different regions speaking the same language). If the second pronunciation is widespread enough, it can also be accepted as right. Hence, i think there isn't really a right or wrong here, useless you are a purist… Anyway, a solution to this current problem is perhaps to add another line indicating that the word 'chi' is not pronounce as 'kai' in greek, but this pronunciation is accepted in other languages (let's not single out japanese unless we have proof they started it…).Zeph08 (talk) 02:53, February 11, 2016 (UTC) * "I'm not a random guy and I know what I say." No, you are a random guy. May be you are not, but even if you are Wikipedia:Kim Jong-un, you're just a random guy on internet until proven yourself. And everyone who add bullshit here claim they know what they say too, so that mean nothing. --My girlfriend is a loli. 03:25, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Having studied a bit of Ancient Greek, I can maybe talk about the whole pronunciation thing of Khi. As seen here, Khi is pronounced as "kai" in English. Japanese used the English pronunciation for the Gundam "Delta Khi" hence the Delta Kai romanization used here. It's some sort of pun: it's an enhanced Delta (hence the "Kai", i.e. "enhanced", "modified"), as well as a Gundam part of one of the Greek Letter Projects, the Delta Project (hence the "Khi", to add to the Greek letter "theme"). "Kai" is definitely the right way of saying "Khi" in this case. It's just the "Kai" word stylized as the letter "Khi" because of the Delta Project pun. That said, I'm French. I myself learned the pronunciation of "Khi" as something which would sound as "kee" in English, but that's all because the "i" part is pronounced as "ee" in French, instead of the English "ai" one. So I looked a bit on the internet to search for the proper Greek pronunciation of the letter "Khi" in Ancient Greek. According to that website (scroll down a bit to see a table with all the Greek letters) and this one, "Χ" is named "ΧΕΙ"/"χεῖ" (pronounced as something like "Ké-ee", if that makes sense; "é" pronounced the same as the "e" in "pocket") or "ΧΙ"/"χῖ" (pronounced as something like "kee"). TL;DR: "Khi" is pronounced as "Kai" here because of both a pun and the English pronunciation, but the letter itself is pronounced "Ké-ee"/"kee" in Ancient Greek. I hope this can clarify everything. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 12:28, February 11, 2016 (UTC)